The begining is the End
by FadingFeathers
Summary: A five year old Naruto is attacked by angery villagers and ninja, and as he is about to die until the Kyuubi gives him the chance to live. After regreting what he did, Naruto strives to change his future and becomes a hanyo anti-hero.NaruxKyuu
1. The begining is the End

The Begining Is The End Is The Begining

Send a heartbeat to the void that cries through you  
Relive the pictures that have come to pass  
For now we stand alone  
The world is lost and blown  
And we are flesh and blood disintigrate  
With no more to hate

Is it bright where you are?  
And have the people changed?  
Does it make you happy you're so strange?  
And in your darkest hour, I hold secrets flame  
We can watch the world devoured in its pain

Delivered from the blast  
The last of a line of lasts  
The pale princess of a palace cracked  
And now the kingdom comes  
Crashing down undone  
And I am a master of a nothing place  
Of recoil and grace

Is it bright where you are?  
And have the people changed?  
Does it make you happy you're so strange?  
And in your darkest hour, I hold secrets flame  
We can watch the world devoured in its pain

Time has stopped before us  
The sky cannot ignore us  
No one can separate us  
For we are all that is left  
The echo bounces off me  
The shadow lost beside me  
There's no more need to pretend  
Cause now I can begin again

Is it bright where you are?  
And have the people changed?  
Does it make you happy you're so strange?  
And in your darkest hour, I hold secrets flame  
We can watch the world devoured in its pain  
Strange

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Song(title).

Ok I've always been throwing around the thought of Naruto meeting the Kyuubi and leaves Konoha(but ends up going back), I know it's not very original and I wasn't going to do it.......But when I heard the song "The Begining Is The End Is The Begining" By the Smashing Pumpkins, I started thinking and yeah I think I can do it now. Not sure how the frist few chapters are going to turn out, cause even I don't know where this will begin or end.

10101010101001101010101010010101010101010101011010101000

It was October 10th, it had been five years since the night that the Kyuubi no Yoki had attacked Konoha and nearly destroyed it, but one man stood up to the beast and saved the village....That man was the Forth Hokage and now we follow the story of his legacy.

A blonde haired boy was running though the streets, his clothes torn and covered in blood, his eyes filled with tears of pain. He never knew why they did this to him, what had he done to the villagers to make them so angery. He loved the Fourth Hokage as much as the next person and all he wanted to do was show his respect. But the many drukin villagers wouldn't have it, they saw Naruto as they very demon that the Hokage stopped and wanted him dead.

Naruto knew the village inside and out, where every ally lead and the entier sewer mapped out in his mind, he was a kid, but he was a kid that knew how to survive. But like a kid in this situation, he couldn't think right and he ran into the wrong allyways....a dead end.

Naruto quickly turned around to face the small sized mob that was behind him,"W-why are you d-doing this? I-I never hurt a-anyone, I mean it!"Shouted Naruto as he fell back in fear and tried to crawl away until he reached the wall.

"Like hell you did you little bastard! You the reason why my son is dead, and the cost of many other lives in our village."Shot back one of the villagers and another one added,"Now were going to avange their deaths by killing you, you filthy demon!"

Naruto cringed in pain and in fear as they engoulped him, and started beating him with everything they could find; pipes, broken sake bottles, thier fist and feet. And all Naruto could do as his life slowly left him was cry and scream in pain.

As Naruto's life was about to end he heard a voice at the back of his head,**"I can save you. Come to me and I'll give you the power to punish all those who have done you harm!"**The voice boomed over and over again in Naruto's mind, until he saw he wasn't in the allyway anymore, but a oddly colored sewer system.

Naruto without even thinking followed what seemed like arrows on the floor, for what seemed like mere seconds he reached a large chamber with an equaly big cage, and a seal on it.

**"Come here child, come to me and I'll free you from your pain!"**The voice boomed thoughout the sewer, but Naruto still kept walking towards the cage and then out of nowheres a gaint paw his the cage and massive claws came out and almost struck Naruto.

Naruto stood their as the claws retracted,**"You are brave, young man. But I know how to break people."**Said the Large fox as the candals in the cage ignited revilving himself to Naruto.

"Y-Your the K-Kyuubi."Said Naruto who was shaken up a little, yet wasn't afarid.

"**Hmmmm...It's nice to see your not as dumb as you look, even for a mere child."**Repiled the Kyuubi as he looked at Naruto.

"You said you could give me power, what did you mean by that?!"Demanded Naruto as he took another step closer to the cage.

"**Ah yes, the power....well you see all you have to do is....rip that seal....and all the power in the world will belong to you..."**Whispered the kyuubi in the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto gently reached up and his his fingers glided across the seal and then something flashed though his eyes, the seal burst into a large light and Naruto saw the evil that would happen if he removed the seal. Naruto quickly backed off and looked at the fox.

"There's no way in hell I'll let you go, even if it means my death, I won't let you hurt the few people I care about in this village!"Shouted Naruto

Naruto turned and started walking away when an evil red charka wrapped around him and held infront of the cage,**"YOU DARE DEFY ME?!?!?!? THE GREAT KYUUBI NO YOKI!"**Demanded the massive demon as his roar echoed all around them, shaking Naruto's mind scape.

"**You're a brave child and that has peeked my intrest in you, and I know I can't kill you, becuase I have no intentions of dying. So I'll give you the gift of using some of my powers."**Said the Kyuubi as he let Naruto go and his powers consumed him.

Outside of Naruto's mind scape the villagers were finsihing up and one amoungst them was a shinobi who held a katana to Naruto's neck, the villagers cheered as they were waiting for the demons execution.

The shinobi held the sword over his head and swing downwards, but before the blade could hit Naruto a massive burst of red charka shot out of his body and consumed him giving him an evil look. The villagers backed off slighlty and saw that Naruto stood up, and what came out of his tailbone, none other then real tails, nine in total.

Naruto looked at them, his eyes turned into red slits and his nails turned into claws, he looked at himself and then at his attackers. It seemed like a decaded, as they stood their in silence. And before either could react Naruto charged at them.

He ripped one mans throat open, he punched his hand though a womans stomach, and ripped the rest to pieces with his bare hands, all but one. The shinobi that was going to cut off his head hid in the corner of the allyway, just he had not even two minutes ago.

"P-please don't kill me!"Begged the Chunin as he got on his hands and knees.

"**Oh, but I can't let you just walk away. What kind of demon would I be if I showed any kind of mercy?"**Asked the demonic Naruto as he lifted up the chunin with his tails by the arms and legs and held him in the air, but Naruto added,**"Now I want you to....die."**

Naruto had his tails plunge into the chunin's body and ripped him in half from the inside out spraying his blood and guts all over the allyway. Naruto laughed evily and started festing on their corpses, enjoying the taste of human flesh.

"N-Naruto?"Asked a confused and scared voice as Naruto looked at the chunin behind him and saw only the outline of his body and against his will Naruto charged him and slashed at his chest sending the chunin into the street and into a fruit stand causing the civilians at the festable to freak out and run away in fear.

Naruto walked over to the chunin and in the light he saw who he hit,"**Ir**uka-**se**nse**i?"**Asked Naruto as he saw his father figure lay thier on the street with a large gash on his chest and was coughing up blood.

"N-Naruto....W-what happ-ened to...y-you?"Asked Iruka as tears ran down his face, he dropped a sheet of paper.

Naruto looked down and picked up. It was adoption papers, stating that Iruka Umino was Naruto Uzumaki's step-father. Naruto cried and hug his dying father and kept shouting over and over again,"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't die, please don't hate me!"

Iruka wrapped his arms around Naruto and whispered in his ear,"Naruto, I could never hate you, You are one of the greastest things to ever happen to me."And with Iruka's final words his eyes closed and he seemed to die.

Naruto stood there in pain and anger, he looked to the heavens and screamed at the top of his lungs, his scream quickly turned into a roar and the village shook. Red charka shot out of Naruto and though the city streets, Naruto stood in a small crater and looked at his dead step-father and wipped away his tears. Naruto looked towards the main gates and charged their as fast as he could, he didn't know where he was going, but one thing is that he just wanted to get away from there.

In his office, Sarutobi looked though his crystal ball and sighed sadly. He called in an ANBU squad and sent them to tend to the damaged streets. He would hold off the council for as long as he could, he knew they would want Naruto dead.

10101010101010101010101000111101010100101101010110100101

Well that was my frist chapter, it all just came to me and I hope you like it, as for the parings I'm thinking maybe a love triangle, but no harlems(p.s. Also I'm going to be using a ton of ocs).

Please review, and don't just add me as a favorite author or something. Cause without reviews this story will go unfinished, even if you like it, I need them reviews. Also check out my other story, My Curse. ^^


	2. Holding on

Holding on

Well here's the new chapter, I felt like a douche for the whole 10 reviews thing. It's just mean espically to the few who like it and want to see it go on, well here it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been six weeks, six weeks since that hellish night, when everything changed for Naruto. He became the monster he tried so hard not to be, but he lost out to faith and fear. His faith from birth was to be a demon and his fear of dying collided and turned him into something new.

It wasn't till after he left Konoha that Naruto started listening to the Kyuubi. He remembered the words of the giant beast and let the information sit in his mind and corrupt his soul.

But no matter how hard the beast tried, he couldn't kill Naruto's will to be good, his will of the fire. Nothing, not even the Kyuubi himself could take that from Naruto.

Though as dark as Naruto was becoming he still planed on being a hero, like the Kage. It would just take time, so for now he would need traning and guidance. And the only one who could provide that was the Kyuubi.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto made his way though the sewers, it was like a maze, but no matter what every turn lead towards the cage.

"Kyuubi I want to make a deal with you!"Shouted Naruto.

**"Hmmmmm? Really now?"**Dumbly Asked Kyuubi

"I need you to help me, give me power and the skills to become something great."Demanded Naruto

**"Hahahaah! That's funny kit, not to long ago you didn't want what I had to offer."**Mocked the Kyuubi.

"To damn bad, if you don't give me what I neeed. I'll make your life a living hell!"Threatned Naruto.

**"Bwahahahahahaha. That's a laugh, I'm sealed in a six year old boy until death. How worse can this get?"**Asked Kyuubi.

Naruto smirked and thought long and hard for a second, and then the cage the Kyuubi was in started to get smaller and smaller.

"I'm your jailer and this is my mind, so unless you want to live in a cage made for a gerbil. I suggest you cooperate!"Demanded Naruto.

**"ARGH!!!! Alright, alright! I'll help you, you little bastard!"**Shouted the Kyuubi as the cage kept shriking.

"There see now was that so hard?"Asked Naruto.

The Kyuubi just growled and waited as the cage grew larger to it's regular state.

**"You best rest up, because the traning I offer you is not ment for humans."**Warned the Kyuubi as Naruto left his mindscape.

-Exit Mindscape-

Naruto awoke and stretched his sore muscles, for what seemed like minutes hours passed. After a good warm up Naruto made his way into the near-by town, he ducked nad leaped though the crowds and made his way to a dark lenghtly allyway, and at the end was the manhole cover where his new home was.

Even though he hated what he had become he liked the usefullness of his tails and the other add on's from using the Fox's charka. His sight had inproved greatly along with his hearing and smell, his reflexes we're amazing and he could dodge any attack thrown at him with ease. And of course the tails, though soft and comfy making a good pillow and blanket, but also provided excellent defense and attack, should anymore hunter-nin find him.

-Flashback-

Naruto was six days outside of Tanzaku town and was making his way though the woods. Over the short period of runnning from hunter-nin he learned how to use his new fox like attire to his advantage, maily the tails.

The tails we're soft to the touch, but could instantly change to being hard as steel and sharp as a knife. The tails also acted like a fire blanket, or so he was told by the Kyuubi.

Elsewhere in Konoha Sarutobi could no longer hold off the council and the moment Uzumaki Naruto was put in the bingo books, three of Konoha's best hunter-nin we're sent out to kill Naruto.

Even though Naruto had a two week head start on his escape, the hunter-nin concisted of a Uchiha, Inuzuka and an Aburame, they would find him in a matter of days.

Naruto finally reached Tanzaku town and thanks to the fox he was able to henge his fox like apparence. He made his way though the town and was happy to find that people treated him like a normal human being and not some monter.

"Oh dear, what do we have here?"Asked an elderly old woman as she saw the dirt covered, clothes torn Naruto walking among the streets.

"Young man, come here this instant."Demanded the old woman.

Naruto looked around for a minute and then pointed to himself, the old lady just nodded and Naruto walked up to her nerviously.

The old woman just laughed, she crouched down and cleaned the dirt off of Naruto's face.

"Now what happened to you young child, where are your parents?"Asked the kind old lady.

"I d-don't have parents, ma'am."Answered Naruto still a little scared.

"Oh you poor thing, you must be an orphan."Said the old woman saddened, but she added,"Well why don't you come inside, I'll make you some lunch and get you some better cloths."

Naruto still hesatating didn't bother to move, but the woman wouldn't take no for an answer and pushed him into her house.

Finally after being fed and not poisned, then given clothes that didn't have lice or nits in them, Naruto became trusting of the woman and even started calling her 'Obaasan'.

It had been three days in his new life and Naruto for the first time was happy with his new found life. He learned that his Obaasan was a windower, and her son was a blacksmith Konoha, he married a kunoichi and they had a daughter together named Tenten. She even mentioned that they were going to be visiting soon.

And while Naruto lived with his new 'grandmother' he got new clothes and some spending money, but the Kyuubi informened Naruto that he should leave as soon as possible or it would only cause more pain.

He should have listened, becuase on the thrid day, Konoha's hunter-nin had tracked him to Tanzaku town and the old woman's house.

The Uchiha beat her to an edge of her life demanding to know where Naruto was, but she wouldn't tell them, the only answer she gave them was spitting in in his face.

"O-Obaasan?"Asked Naruto his voice filled with fear and pain.

He had entered the house and on the floor laid the lifeless old woman who was kind to him and tried to save him from a life of loneliness, was dead.

Naruto couldn't help it but break down and cry, the last time he cried that much was when he accidently killed Iruka.

The hunter-nin saw that Naruto had returned and they moved in to attack him.

The Uchiha saw the weak henge and deactivated it, reviling to them Naruto's true form. The Inuzuka and his partner charged at Naruto and used the devastating Gatsuga. The spun at high speeds and they both rammed into Naruto causing a loud explosion.

The area was filled with an enamorous dust cloud which had it hard for all of them to see, and Naruto used this to his advantage. He quickly moved though the cloud and found the Inuzuka and his partner fighting off the mix scents in the air to find Naruto, but it was too late. Naruto impailed the dog though it's side and though it in the air and then he jumped the Inuzuka and started clawing at him viscously until he started chocking on his own blood and died.

When the dust cleared the Uchiha and Aburame we're disgusted at what they saw, their long time friend and teammate was brutually murdered, claw marks littered his body and his blood all over the streets.

The Uchiha lifted up his mask and vomited, unable to handel the streets of what he just saw. The Aburame was heart broken, not once had he ever lost a friend in the line of duty.

Naruto stood up and smirked, his tails swayed left and right, and he enjoyed licking the blood off his claws.

"What's the matter? Can't handel a little blood?"Mocked Naruto as he enjoyed the taste of flesh.

The Uchiha stood up and activated his sharingan and charged at Naruto full speed, tears filled his eyes and clouded his vision. He didn't care one bit as long as he killed the demon and avenged his friend.

Naruto dug his tails into the ground and just when the Uchiha was meters away from Naruto, they shot out of the ground and impailed his limbs.

The Uchiha screamed in pain as he looked down at Naruto, he lost all his anger and his heart became filled with fear as he looked at the demon child.

"Your weak."Whispered Naruto as he ripped the Uchiha in half at the wasit line.

The Aburame didn't know what to do, if he ran the demon would surly catch up to him and kill him and if he fought he would surly die.

Naruto tore off both the Uchiha and Inuzuka's heads and threw them at the Aburame.

"Give them back to your Hokage, let that be a message. If you send more after me, they will all die by my hands."Annouced Naruto.

The Aburame picked up the heads and ran as fast as he could, he was sad at the loss of his friends, but couldn't help but smile that he got to live another day.

-End Flashback-

Naruto lifted up the manhole cover and made his way into the sewers, he made his way all the way down into the darkness and evetually made his way to his home.

He grabbed the piece of cardboard that was his bed and laid it down flatly. And after geting comfy with his tails he driffted off to sleep and waited for tomorrow, the day he would be trained to become the hero he wants to be.

The next day Naruto woke up at the break of dawn and made his way outside of town and started getting warmed up and then finally he rentered his mindscape to seek the traning from the Kyuubi.

-Mindscape-

"Ohi! Fox I'm here and I'm ready for training!"Demanded Naruto as he entered the Cage room.

**"Listen kit, if I'm going to be traning you. I would at least like to request you call me by my name."**Asked the Kyuubi in a pissy mood.

"You have a name? Well what is it?"Asked Naruto feeling kind of bad now.

**"My name is Akane, and I would perfer if you refered to me as such."**Ordered Akane.

"Alright then Akane, so how about that traning now?"Asked Naruto.

**"Fine we shall begin, but like I said this is traning ment for demons, so it will be tough."**Said Akane

"I'm ready for anything you have to throw at me."Yelled Naruto with determanation to his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this is the new chapter to this story, and it's quickly becoming a favorite of mine. I hope you like this chapter.


	3. Jinmen: Part 1

Painkiller

Note: I am truly sorry to all the people who read my fics, I've been busy with school and life. Anyways I finally got around to working on my fanfics, and this one is on the top of my list. So don't worry about 'My Curse' or 'Blood of the red dawn' i'll get to those as soon as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was on his hands and knees panting like mad, his lungs were burning and his throte was sore. His face was a deepish red and was having trouble breathing.

"Holy crap this is still so goddamn hard!"Complained Naruto as he forced himself to stand up, using one of his tails as leverage.

**"I told you it be tough, your lucky to be still alive most hanyo die or go mentally insane at this point."**Commented Akane.

"I can't go on, four years is enough man."Panted Naruto.

He slowly shuffled his way towards a small stream and dropped next to the water and starting drinking it, practually chuging it all down.

**"It is almost complete, I promise if you stop here you won't be able to stand up agaisnt other demons let alone other hanyo's."**Replied Akane a little uneasily.

It was three years ago that Naruto had the unpleasent run in with a turtle demon that was terrorizing a small village in the land of water.

-Flashback-

Naruto made his way though the land of water, he hand been traning for three years and it was going good for him, on the most part. It was painfull, long and stressing, but he was now strong enough to take on jonin without much problem.

"I have two more years still?"Said Naruto outloud.

**"I told you it be long and painfull, this is made for full fledge demons not hanyo's."**Replied Akane.

"Yeah, yeah, well this will be worth it......I hope....."

Naruto contiuned onward until he stopped dead in his tracks and started sniffing the air,_"Somethings not right, I smell.....blood!"_Thought Naruto as he snapped towards the direction and charged towards the scene.

He stopped dead in his tracks looked over the buring village, he made his way inwards and found the dead all around. The buring houses burned his nose and the smoke made his eyes wattery.

"What the hell happened here?"He asked.

**"It was either raiders or a demon of some sort, becareful."**Cautioned Akane.

A young man crawled out from underneath some rubble and looked at Naruto with fear in his eyes.

"P-p-please don't h-hurt me!"Begged the young man.

"What happened here?"Asked Naruto as he crouched infront of him.

"D-demon......came into the village and killed everyone....I heard them scream and cry fro help, but I was to scared to move."Replied the man in fear as he started to cry.

**"Muuurrrrahahahahahahaha"**Laughed a voice from inside the smoke.

"Oh god it's back."Commented the man as he stood up and ran into the black smoke.

Before the man could even get ten feet away a massive blue/green turtle landed on top of him. The massive monster picked up the dead man and started to eat him.

"Who or what the hell is that?"Asked Naruto.

**"His name is Jinmen, he's a turtle demon a very powerful at that."**Commented Akane.

"How strong are we talking?"

**"Stronger then you, you filty halfbreed."**Mocked Jinmen.

"Help us! Please! Kill me!"Shouted random voices.

"The hell is that?"Asked Naruto as he felt a shiver crawl up his spine.

Jinmen turned around reviling his shell, and all over it was the faces of the people he consumed. All of them begging for freedom.

**"He consumes people to increase his powers, and it acts as a will destroyer. The faces of the people he ate take form on his face, moaning in pain begging for the death that they deserive."**Summerized Akane.

"You bastard I'll kill you!"Shouted Naruto as he got down on all fours and started releazing his new kyuubi charka, giving him a protective charka cloak.

**"I know that charka....So the great Kyuubi has been defeated....Aha that's a laugh."**Taunted Jinmen.

**"Ugh that incolent fat bastard! Kill him kit for disrespecting me!"**Demanded Akane.

Naruto smirked and lunged at the giant turtle starting off the big brawl in the destroyed village. Jinmen grabbed Naruto by his arms and through him through a building.

Naruto jumped from the rubble and slashed at Jinmen, he quickly turned and used his near indestructible shell to block all of his slashes.

Jinmen was easily taking all the attacks and quickly turend around and started beating Naruto's face in with his massive fists. Naruto's face was getting all bloody and busted.

Naruto used his charka pours to give off a large burst of charka to send the obese turtle flying. He quickly stood up and waited as the charka started to heal his broken cheek bones and nose, as well as quell the swelling in his face.

He crouched down and started sniffing the air, it was hard to tell where he was because of all the smoke and blood, but he smell his own blood on the creatures fists. Naruto made his towards his blood sent and football tackled the monster into the ground and started chewing on his neck.

Jimen screamed in pain and threw him off him, only to have his legs impailed by his tails.

**"You son of a bitch!"**Shouted Jinmen as he grabbed Naruto and yanked out one of his tails, causing Naruto to scream in pain.

Naruto screamed in pain and rolled around, everytime he tried to stand he would only fall over. Without that ninth tail he had no balance and was an open target for Jinmen to devour.

Jinmen smiled and licked his lips hungerly,**"Hmmm I can't wait, once I eat you I'll be the strongest demon to ever live!"**

Naruto looked on in fear as Jinmen got closer and closer to him,"Get away goddamn it or you'll be sorry!"

**"Dear child you are in no postion to make threats."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this part 1 of the part two demon fight, you'll get them both in one sitting. and here are some translations.

Akane: Deep Red

Jinmen: Acutually called Kinmen, is a small island in china.

Hanyo: Half demon


	4. Jinmen: Part 2

Jinmen: Part 2

Ok here's part two to Naruto's first battle with a demon, Hope you enjoy.

---------------------

_Last time:_

_Jinmen smiled and licked his lips hungerly,__**"Hmmm I can't wait, once I eat you I'll be the strongest demon to ever live!"**_

_Naruto looked on in fear as Jinmen got closer and closer to him,"Get away goddamn it or you'll be sorry!"_

_**"Dear child you are in no postion to make threats."**_

_Now, part two and conclusion._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Shit what am I going to do!"_Naruto thought over and over again as he tried to crawl away from the turtle demon.

Jinmen crept closer and closer to Naruto, his speed taunting Naruto. All he could do was wait for intense pain of his teeth going through his flesh.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly and seeped into the back of his mind and seal. He fought long and hard until finally he got what he wanted.....the opening to the Kyuubi's charka seal. Like a small valve he twisted it and huge amounts of red charka shot out and flowed through Naruto's own system.

Naruto's eyes shot open and roared loudly, the force of the roar pushed Jinmen back through a small house and a few tress. Naruto stood up and the charka reformed around his body, recreating the charka shield and giving him a new tail

**"You fat little bastard! I'm going to tease you a lesson for tearing off my tail."**Naruto cracked his kunckles and slowly made his way towards Jinmen.

With every step Naruto made the earth around him would steam up and the grass would ignite into flames from the intense flame of his charka shield.

**"Back off! Get away!"**Shouted Jinmen as he started to sweat nerviously.

**"Your in no postion to tell me what to do."**

Naruto crouched down and in a flash of bright blinding red he appeared infront of Jinmen, he punched the turtle in the stomach and threw him to the ground. Jinmen doubled over in pain and tried to crawl away, the faces on his shell screamed in pain at Naruto. To shut them up he slashed out the eyes of the faces.

**"NOOOOOO!"**

Jinmen for the first time in a long time was truly afraid of what he was faced against, he quickly stood up and changed towards the water and made his way into the ocean. Naruto smirked and dived in after him

Naruto molded the Kyuubi charka to his lungs so he could breath underneath the water, he looked through the water angerly for the obese turtle.

Before Naruto could react Jinmen came swiming at him like a torpedo, Naruto gurgled out in pain as he could feel his ribs crack.

**"Nwahahahah, you think you can take me on in my own domain?"**

Jinmen moved a rapid speeds under water, even for his obese like appearence, Naruto was quickly having trouble tryin to keep up with im and he regreated giving chase of the monster. But he knew that deep down in his gut he had to stop Jinmen.

Naruto closed his eyes and started to chanel his charka again, his shield became intensly hot once again and the water started to heat up. On the surface of the water it started to evaporate, while underneath the water it super heated.

**"Awwww what the fuck!"**

Jinmen tried to swim up to the surface to get out, but Naruto used to his tails to drag him back under the water.

**"Where do you think you're going?"**

Naruto looked at Jinmen evily and pinned him to sea floor and jabbed his claws into his soft stomach.

Jinmen screamed out in pain as Naruto slowly started slicing upwards, tearing his stomach apart, the water became filled with blood and his innards started to seep out of his body and up towards the surface. Eventually Jinmen finally chocked to death on his own blood and laid dead on the ocean floor.

Naruto smirked evily and swan up to the surface. Once he was out of the water he fled off into the woods before any Kiri shinobi arrived to the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke, drenched in sweat and breathing heavly.

**"Same dream again, huh?"**

"Yeah.....I know you said the chances of running into another demon is slim to none.....but after running into something like Jinmen....Just gives me nightmeres."

**"Don't worry kit, I promise the thing I plan to teach you next will help you kill any demon you run into in the future. Now get some sleep, you'll need it."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
